


Nine Months

by VexedBeverage



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Minecraft, nanomax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Ross have had a thing going on for a while…</p><p>Set within the mincraft world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> This is another one for the amazing tamraj2001love, who is always encouraging and saying such nice things about me that i just cant help myself but try and make more things that she might like.

Ross rolled to the side and thudded onto his back, his chest heaving trying to catch his breath. A slick sheen of sweat coated his naked body but he did nothing to try and cover himself, instead closing his eyes and scrubbing at his face with both hands. “We have to stop doing this.” He had said this the first time, and the second, until it was a long running tradition long after they had lost count of just how many times they had fallen into bed together. 

He didn’t get an answer, not that he was expecting one. The conversation was always hanging in the air after their liaisons but they had still not given into it. 

The silence stretched out until Ross’ body had cooled and the chill of the room was raising goose bumps along the length of his body. Sighing, he shifted so he could sit up and reach for his underwear on the floor. 

Kim sighed and clutched the bedsheets against her chest. “Duncan’ll be back soon.” 

Ross nodded from his position leaning over the sofa to retrieve his shirt. “Smith and Trott’ll be wondering where I have gone soon anyway.” 

Nothing else was said as Ross finished dressing, Kim watching from the bed with a sad expression. With a final look to the purpled hued woman, Ross left, his feet clicking on the stairs. Kim didn’t make a move from the bed until she heard the door shut behind Ross. 

*********

Duncan arrived just as Kim had finished sorting the base out, her meetings with the dark haired man tended to leave a bit of mess as they wound their way through the base, knocking over objects and sweeping tables clear of papers so they could utilise every surface. 

Duncan swept through the front door, luggage in tow looking pleased with himself. “I got so much stuff today Kim!” He exclaimed as he rushed forward and opened a chest, empting out luggage into it. “Sjin said to tell you hi and Lewis asked to me tell you that he is still waiting on a reply from Ridge about the Flux.” 

Kim nodded but didn’t verbally reply, letting Duncan ramble on about his day visiting and trading with the others. “You should come next time Kim, I know you had a lot to do with your witchery stuff but you have to take a break sometime you know.” 

Kim turned away, bobbing her head so Duncan couldn’t see her face. Guilt twisting her stomach. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell Duncan about Ross, she really did, but she was so worried it would upset or disappoint him, how could she fall into bed with their enemy? The rivalry between the Hat guys and Duncan predated Kim’s arrival and she had blindly followed Duncan, the only person who had shown her any encouragement right into that rivalry. 

She hadn’t even had a conversation with them before the first heated encounter that had resulted in them all shouting insults at each other at the grand opening of Chilli Wowaz. Eventually, Hannah and Nielsy had taken a very inebriated Duncan’s arms and guided him out of the restaurant, Kim following behind, shooting dark looks at the three men who sat at a table grinning in their direction in what was assumed to be victory. 

Kim had asked what had started this whole thing but all she managed to decipher from Duncan’s rant was that it had something to do with Rythian and his ‘stupid vendetta against technology’, Kim hadn’t asked again.

**********

Ross hurried out of sight of Panda labs before he slowed his stride to process the thoughts running through his brain. It was always the same, he would go to her with the intention of giving an ultimatum or at least having a discussion about what the hell they were doing but his rehearsed words would stick in his throat and before he knew it they would be entwined and all rational thoughts vanished. 

He knew she was lonely, not having formed any lasting relationships apart from with Duncan and sometimes he wondered if their secret was really what she wanted or just because he was there and willing to go along with it. 

*********

She had been on her way back from trading with villagers when they ran into each other the first time, Kim had been walking down the gravel path leading away from the village as they rounded a corner. 

Kim had looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment as she spotted the men not thirty feet ahead of her. Ross had watched in something akin to awe as the small woman had straightened her back, hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and held her head high as she neared them, no part of her oozing anything but confidence as she came to a stop in front of the men blocking the path forward. 

“Excuse me, you’re in my way.” She had said looking all of them in the eye one after another. 

Smith had snorted a laugh and had received a raised purple tinted eyebrow in challenge but the green man had simply held his hands up to show he meant no harm and moved to the side. Trott eyed Smith before he too stepped off the path, leaving Kim staring at Ross. 

She could have moved around him, there was more than enough room, but she didn’t. She widened her stance and brought one hand to rest on her hip, her eyes boring into his. 

Ross has smirked at her and mock bowed, sweeping to the side of the path and motioning for her to pass which she had done with a cocky wiggle of hips.

Ross appreciated that he and his friends had a bit of a reputation for swindling and fighting but most knew it was bullshit, they had started as builders and mercenaries, helping out anywhere they could for food and lodgings, slowly building themselves up to a place where they could have their own base, but Kim didn’t seem to know this and it left quite an impression on the dark haired man. 

*********

It had happened again, Kim had marched down to the Hats base having woke up in a decisive mood. She had waited by their obnoxious sign after sending a message to Ross, pacing a line through the grass.

Once she caught sight of him he rambled out an apology for making her wait before really studying her, he had rushed over and enveloped her in a hug. She tried to tell him he had misinterpreted the situation, she wasn’t upset or in need of sympathy, but his arms around her felt too good and she found herself melting into them, breathing in his earthy scent as her own arms wrapped around his waist. 

He had led her away then, away from the sign and into a little clearing in the woods where he held her without comment for what felt like hours, pressing kisses mixed with soothing words into her hair as he rubbed her back. 

She didn’t want to talk about it anymore, not when she felt so warm and safe, an ache in her chest told her she was on dangerous ground but she ignored it and instead looked into his eyes. 

They kissed slow and gentle, a speed and tenderness that they hadn’t explored before, the usual rush of fire and adrenaline conspicuously absent, the heat was there, embers spreading throughout her body as his tongue moved against hers but the urgency had been replaced with exploration, hands trailing slowly over silky soft skin. 

**********

It had been different this time. She had been different. 

Ross watched as she finished dressing and smoothed out her hair. His hand automatically coming up to brush a stray piece of grass from it before he cupped the side of her face, stroking it with his thumb. 

She took a deep breath, not looking at him and placed her own hand over his, squeezing his fingers gently and guiding it away to link her fingers with his. “Ross?” 

Ross swallowed passed the lump in his throat and met her gaze, she looked so forlorn that he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to give her a chance to voice whatever she had wanted to say, too scared that she wanted to call an end to whatever it was they had so he stopped her the only way he knew how, leaning down he captured her lips, she sighed against his mouth and stood on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. 

He hummed against her as her fingers tangled into his hair, her sort nails grazing his scalp causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. 

“Ross?!” The shout had started them both, Kim had physically pushed herself away a few steps, her eyes panicked as she listened. “Ross mate?!” It was Trott, shouting from somewhere near the sign for him.

Another voice joined the first, sounding closer. “Stop jacking in the woods and come back to base, we have something to show you!” Ross and Kim shared a look that lasted a few beats. “Don’t make me come in there you filthy fucker!” 

The threat was enough. “Alright Smith!” Ross shouted back. “I’ll be there in a couple of minutes, calm your fucking tits!” 

“If you aren’t back in five minutes I will send Smith to look for you!” Trott shouted back, twigs snapping in the distance signalling that Smith had started back towards their base. 

**********

The decision to finally talk to someone about the situation had been hard for Kim, she didn’t really know the others as well as she could, whenever she went to see them she was with Duncan and it was harder to form close relationships when she usually refused to leave his side for more than a couple of minutes at a time. 

Talking to another girl had felt like it would be easier and so she had told Duncan she was going to help Hannah with her base and leave Duncan to his tinkering without her in the way, he had accepted this at face value and fussed over her to make sure she knew the way and had enough equipment and provisions should she run into trouble. 

She made it to the island just as the heavens opened, Hannah waved at her from a small opening in the rock at the side of the island so she had grabbed her things and made a run for it, arriving relatively dry and breathless into the mouth of the tunnel. 

After an exchange of greetings and a small tour the two women settled down in a cosy room lined with books, hot drinks cooling on the table between them. 

“You have something you want to talk about.” Hannah spoke the words without question. 

The smaller woman let out an amused breath through her nose. “Am I really that obvious?” 

Hannah nodded and offered her a warm smile, not a shred of mockery present. “I know we haven’t exactly talked a lot, but we are friends Kim.” 

Kim nodded, her eyes finding the pattern of the grain in the wooden table very interesting. “I know, and I need to speak to someone about this, it’s driving me completely insane and I don’t know what to do.” 

Hannah reached out, her hands closing around her mug to slide it towards herself. “I’m ready whenever you are, and I won’t judge.” 

Kim let out a long stream of breath trying to form the words in her head before she opened her mouth. “The thing with Duncan and the Hat guys…?” She trailed off, not really finishing the question. 

Hannah took a sip of her tea and regarded Kim for a moment. “What happened?” 

Brown meets blue as Kim locks eyes with the blonde. “What do you mean?” 

“Has there been another fight or something?” 

Kim shook her head vigorously. “Duncan hasn’t seen them for months now.” 

Hannah’s smile to that answer made Kim’s heart skip a beat. “But you have?” Kim didn’t respond, just bit her lip. “If they are messing with you Kim then I can go speak to them or get Lewis to, you know they always listen to him.” 

“No, it’s not that.” She smaller girl taps her foot in her nervousness before she explodes into a flurry of words that she can’t seem to hold in any longer. “Ross and I have been seeing each other in secret for the last eight months.” 

It appeared to Kim that Hannah had not been expecting that, her eyes had widened and her mouth hung slightly open for a few moments as she processed the information. “What?” 

Kim flung herself back in her chair, a hand running through her hair. “The first time we bumped into each other he was nice to me and we talked, he asked me loads of stuff about me like where I come from and we got on really well and he kissed me but before anything else happened Duncan called me through the comms so I left and I knew Duncan would be upset if I told him about it so I just didn’t.” 

Hannah nodded along to the story, showing she was listening as she sipped on her drink. Kim continued. “Then I ran into him again a couple of weeks later, Duncan had sent me out to find a load of rubber wood that he needed for his machines and without realising, I wandered near their base where Ross was building that massive sign.” Kim’s eyes glazed over as she thought about it. “He saw me scrabbling around in the trees and came over to make sure I was okay. I don’t even know who kissed who that time but a little while later I was picking grass and leaves out of my hair as he put his clothes back on.” 

Hannah looked scandalised. “You dirty girl!” She exclaimed before grinning. “Good for you!” 

Kim was taken aback by this response so narrowed her eyebrows at the blonde. “That was not the response I was expecting.” 

Hannah laughed. “This wasn’t the confession I was expecting either.” A beat of silence followed. “So what is the problem, apart from telling Duncan?” 

Kim downed the rest of her drink and placed it on the table. “I think I might have fallen for Ross.” 

A slow grin spread across Hannah’s face. “Yeah. I’d say so.” 

The sound of Kim’s forehead connecting with the table and her frustrated groan caused the blonde to break out into peals of laughter. 

**********

Smith twirled his wand around his fingers as he leaned against the wall watching Trott try to connect another of his machines to the grid. “How long do you think he will be this time?”

Trott shrugged. “Don’t know mate, gets longer each time he goes to see her.” 

Smith sighed and pushed off from the wall to sit on the floor next to his friend. “Why do you think he hadn’t told us yet?” 

Trott spun to face the green man, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. “Cause you will be an insufferable prick about it?” 

Smith barked a laugh. “At first, yeah, but you know I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt either of you on purpose.” 

Trott nodded at this. “I know that mate but look at it from Ross’ point of view, the amount of times we have all bitched about Duncan and the war, it’s gotta make him question how we would react.” 

“Maybe we should talk to Duncan whilst they are out of the way?” Smith suggested. 

Trott snorted at this. “I think the last place you need to be is around Duncan when we tell him Ross is banging Kim.” 

“I’m not that bad!” The green man insisted, getting a sharp look in response. “Okay fine, but we need to give Ross a fucking kick up the arse when he gets back because this whole he doesn’t know that we know thing is wearing pretty thin mate.” 

**********

Another month passed before it all came to a head. 

Ross was waiting by the sign as usual when she emerged from the trees, he was smiling so wide that Kim couldn’t help but smile back and run the last few steps towards him, Ross swept her up in his arms and hugged her tight to his chest before she pulled him in for a butterfly inducing kiss. 

“I have something I need to tell you.” Ross’ voice was different today, happier and lighter and it made the small woman smile back and nod for him to continue. “Smith and Trott know.” 

He could feel her take in a sharp breath in his arms, her body stiffening slightly in what he could only assume was fear. “No, no, no.” He insisted, meeting her eyes. “They worked it out months ago, they were waiting for me to tell them but Smith got too impatient.” 

Kim stuttered out her words. “Th… They aren’t angry?” 

Ross shook his head. “They’re a little annoyed that I didn’t tell them myself earlier but they want me to be happy.” Kim bit her lip as she searched Ross’ eyes for any hint of a lie so he continued to talk. “You make me happy and I don’t want it to be this stupid secret anymore Kim, I want us to be able to spend time together without sneaking around and waiting for other people to fuck off, I want to do normal things that normal people do like have dinner or sleep in a bed with you.” A single tear escaped her unfluxed eye and Ross wiped it away with his thumb. “I want to be able to hang out with you or take you into one of the villages and hold your hand without looking over my shoulder, I want to be able to love you like you deserve to be loved.” He stopped abruptly, his own words registering in his head after they came tumbling out of his mouth. 

Kim appeared to have stopped breathing for a moment, her expression totally blank before heat gathered in her face, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink. “Did you just say…?” 

Ross sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Yeah… Yes I did.” 

Had it not been for the intervening whispered ‘I love you too’ and spine melting kiss that she laid on him, he may have been a little more than peeved at the time it took for her to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first non Smornby fic in the yogs fandom and I am not sure if i really did Kim justice at all but I am going to post it anyway because i need the practice with writing somthing different
> 
> please drop me a comment and let me know what you think?


End file.
